


To Feel

by iceprinceloki



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Armand is sad, Comfort Sex, Depression, Fear, Heartbreak, Kissing, M/M, Pain, Sad, Suicide Notes, Tenderness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Armand just wanted to feel something again....anything....
Relationships: Armand/Lestat de Lioncourt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	To Feel

He shifted from one foot to the other nervously, wringing his hands together and craning his neck to see around the corner; he was waiting in front of a large wooden door. He didn’t have to wait; he could have knocked by now. The two living gargoyles on either side of the door were the only witnesses to his distress and indecisive battle. They watched him with smiles on their faces and didn’t say a word; for which he was thankful.

He knew why he was here and what he wanted. But he didn’t know how he was going to get it, he was keeping himself carefully shielded and trying to make his decision when the door opened. The object of his desire stood looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

‘What do you want Armand? Are you going to stand out here for another hour or will you come in?’

Lestat walked back into the room, leaving the door ajar for the red head to follow him. Armand gently shut the door behind himself and turned to face Lestat. The prince was lounging on a sofa by the fire and gestured for the boy to come closer. Armand approached and stood beside the blond in silence.

Lestat sighed and tugged at Armand’s white clothing, he was dressed in all white, and looked at brown eyes with a questioning. ‘What do you want?’

‘You know.’

‘I do not.’

‘You d-’

Armand cut himself off and shook his head. This was painful. This was absolutely awful; this next step would be one of the hardest and the wait was making it harder to take.

With a deep breath to steady his nerves Armand toed off his shoes and lifted one leg languidly, placing it on Lestat’s far side; along his waist. Lestat’s hands came up to his waist and balanced the boy as he lifted his other leg onto the sofa and rested his weight on Lestat’s abdomen. Lestat squeezed his waist and lifted a hand to pet his hair.

Armand leaned into the contact and shut his eyes, his stomach felt like jelly; he had started something, and he needed to see it through. His face felt cold and numb from the anxiety that put a tremor in his hands and a cramp in his chest. The anxiety was growing, Armand bit his lip and felt his face crumple.

Lestats hands were stroking his cheeks. ‘Open your eyes….you need to breathe Armand….breathe….’

He carefully opened his eyes and looked down at his one-time adversary. Lestat had no judgement or malice on his face, something Armand hadn’t been prepared for; he looked concerned and loving, perhaps even vulnerable. Armand followed Lestats breathing, forcing himself to take in some much-needed oxygen. His hands shook and he gripped Lestats shirt to conceal it.

Lestat joined their hands. ‘What is this all about? Why are you here?’

He didn’t want to answer, the answer was far too painful. His inner darkness was too evil for Lestat; he didn’t want the younger vampire tainted by his wickedness. Armand sat lax in his lap and stared at their joined hands. ‘Just take me to bed Lestat…I’m yours tonight, please.’

Lestats lips were on his in a split second and the kiss was tender and sweet and Armand savoured the contact. Lestats hands were working his shirt from his waistband and it wasn’t long before large warm hands were rubbing all the tension out of his torso.

More! Armand couldn’t help but think and he forcefully tugged at Lestats shirt.

‘Take it easy! I like this shirt! It’s early still, we have time…..’ Lestat had stopped his franticly scrabbling hands and was sitting up now. ‘We have time…’ kiss ‘time to do….’ kiss ‘anything’ kiss ‘we’ kiss ‘want….’ Lestats lips traversed Armands neck like silk.

He dropped his head back, exposing his throat for more kisses; the irony of exposing his throat to a vampire wasn’t lost on him either but he shoved the thought away. Lestats tongue made a wet path down his chest and those full lips closed over a pink nipple. Armand laced his fingers in Lestats hair and held him closer, the soft sucking sounds against his chest were so enticing and Armand pressed his hips down against his lovers belly.

Lestat snorted into his sternum. ‘You want that?’

Armand could only rub himself against his enemy once more in response. Lestat pulled his own shirt off and stood them up. Armand felt a thrill go through his body, Lestat manhandled him to the bed; grabbing his wrist and tossing him onto the soft mattress.

Armand sat up on his elbows and watched Lestat strip. The man crawled towards him in his glory and settled between his boyish thighs. Lestat was stunning, Armand had known it for along time, but he’d never dreamed the devil was this glorious. Lestat had heard his thoughts and was laughing good naturedly.

‘Glad I impress….’ He whispered in Armands ear. ‘Now lets see what this glorious devil can do hmm?’

A cold tingle wound its way down his spine. Armand touched the hard flesh of Lestats chest and boldly stroked it, encouraging rosy nipples to harden for him to play with. Lestat pushed his hands away and lay down on the boy.

Armand gasped and his hands automatically grabbed to hold on, his legs wrapping around Lestats waist in a feeble attempt to keep him flush.

‘Armand?’ Lestat said in alarm. ‘What is this?’

He was being psychotic he knew, but this feeling, skin to skin contact after so long….Armand held tighter and became overcome by his feelings of loneliness, fear and desire. The warmth in his chest sparked by the embrace was good, he felt safe and secure being held down by Lestat. More importantly he could _feel_ something after so long.

Lestat kissed his temple. ‘I hear you…I have you….you want to be safe, controlled, vulnerable; I’ll give you what you want….’

Armand could have cried, he choked and let Lestat go to continue their passion play. Lestat was an excellent lover.


End file.
